


And Then There Was Foam

by virusq



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes Janson was not the individual selected to organize Wedge's bachelor party.</p>
<p>Nor was he the second, third, or even the fifth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Foam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



Wes was not the individual selected to organize Wedge’s bachelor party. Yet here they are, gathered in a dance club, dancing with strippers while pink glitter foam rains from nowhere.

“Relax,” Wes encourages, expression masked by yellow shutter shades. “They’re game for anything. Bumping, grinding, dice -- whatever you’re into.”

“That’s not...” Wedge starts, overwhelmed by his squadron’s enthusiasm. “The dancers are, um, _men_.”

“Oh, they’re not dancers.” Wes chuckles, migrating center-stage. “They’re _fans_.”

Wes shucks his pants during one dance maneuver; they land over Wedge’s head, mercifully blinding him. 

Then, the crowd squeals.

That’s all he remembers, when Iella asks.


End file.
